Naruto la llama de la oscuridad
by davidpkmc
Summary: Naruto pierde sus padres por culpa de la mafia el se hara fuerte y se vengara


Las conversiones las escribir todas en espa ol

Naruto o katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen.

"jutsus"

(pensamientos o voz de las llamas) ya me entender is mas delante lo de voz de la llama

/italiano o otros idiomas/

No dir las apariencias de los personajes por que si est is leyendo este fanfic ya las deb is saber y no he encontrado la altura ni el peso de naruto cuando tenia 7 a os.

Soy nuevo en esto de crear fanfics por eso no dig is esto lo otro pod is decirme formas de mejorar pero no insultar mi trabajo ya que es mi primera vez.

Ahora les agradecer a si me ayudarais a crear OC mujeres 1 para el arco mukuro y otra para el arco de los anillos.

Tambi n quiero que me ayud is en la apariencia de naruto despu s del timeskip cuando tenga la misma edad que los protagonista de katekyo hitman reborn quiero que sea muy guapo tambien sera frio no quedra juntarse con nadie tipo hibari.

Espero sus comentar ais de como mejorar y para crear una espada que utilizara naruto.

Naruto utilizara todo tipo de armas seg n sus oponentes desde cuchillos trinchera hasta espadas o arcos.

Era un d a soleado en un peque o pueblo en Italia Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze de 7 a os de edad esta entrenando con varias armas diferentes jadeando pesada mente mientras segu a intentando pasar a trav s del rbol delante de el con un kunai cuando se olle una voz que dice hemos terminado por hoy.

Menos mal no pod a mas dice Naruto mientras se tira al suelo jadeando.

Si te quejas ma ana te duplicare el entrenamiento dice Minato Namikae padre de Naruto.

Cari o no seas tan duro con nuestro hijo rega a Kushina Uzumaki.

Pero cari o tenemos muchos enemigos que quieren saber los secretos de nuestro clan sobre todo la mafia y no dudaran en secuestrarlo replica Minato Namikaze.

Papa no te preocupes pronto ser mas fuerte que vosotros naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Claro hijo dicen los padres de naruto

En otra parte al mismo tiempo

Jefe hemos encontrado a Minato Namikaze y su familia dice una figura entre las sombras.

Excelente donde se encuentran dice el que parece ser el jefe del grupo.

Alejados de un pueblo al norte de Italia si no llegan a bajar a comprar provisiones de vez en cuando nunca los fu ramos encontrado comenta otro hombre entre las sombras.

Que hacemos jefe pregunta el 1.

Env en a 500 personas de la familia por muy fuertes que sean ahora que est n solos no podr n con todos dejen 1 con vida y cojan todo lo que nos pueda ayudar a ser mas fuertes ordena el jefe del grupo.

Jajaja una vez que termine esta operaci n empezaremos a entrenar con los secretos de ese clan as derrocaremos a los vongola y nos convertiremos en los mas fuerte jajaja se escucha la voz del jefe.

En casa de Naruto 5 horas despu s

Naruto y sus padres estaban cenando en la mesa del comedor cuando de repente el padre de Naruto empieza hablar con voz nerviosa.

Muchas personas des conocidas est n pasando a trav s de los sellos de seguridad y vienen directa mente hacia aqu dice Minato nervioso.

Que hacemos dice kushina.

No podemos hacer nada si intentamos escapar vendran sabran donde vamos por que ya es de noche y ellos bienen equipados con sensores nocturnos.

Minato se levanta y se dirige a la estanter a pulsa un bot n se abre una peque a puerta y sale un rollo.

Hijo mio quiero que cojas este rollo aqu solo tienes que poner un poco de sangre aqu est n diferentes armas y nuestra formas de utilizarlas tambi n diferentes jutsus dice Minato.

Pero vosotros que har is si yo escapo pregunta Naruto con mientras se le escapan unas cuantas l grimas de los ojos.

Hijo mio nosotros lucharemos para que tu puedas escapar dice Kushina.

No quiero no quiero que vosotros os sacrifiques por mi no quiero perderos grita naruto mientras mas l grimas se le escapan de los ojos.

Naruto dice Minato con voz seria hay pocas probabilidades de que sobrevibamos pero si te quedas aqui no sobrebibiras tu tampoco y encima nos haran mas da o a nosotros termina Minato.

Vale papa no murais dice Naruto mientras empieza a escapar por la compuerta secreta.

Esperamos que tengas muy buena vida hijo dicen su madre y su padre

10 A os despues

Buenos dias clase dice el profesor

Buenos dias dice la clase

Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante saluden a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Fin

Muy Corto el capitulo es la primera vez que escribo es normal quisiera que me dejarais comentarios

Tambien quiero que me digais el nombre del profesor de la clase de tsuna era Nezu-sensei verdad

Si alguien me quiere ayudar a escribir la historia se lo agradeceria yo soy bueno haciendo resumenes pero haciendo la historia completa no.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. 


End file.
